Melodic Solfége
Color Coding is based off 2016 nendo. Sara Mirena Momoko Aiko Megumi Maaya Marin Yuzumi Kano Tsugumi Momoe Soyoka Seniors 2nd Years |-|Romaji= Beetooben shuuberuto bahha haidon mootsaruto Idai na ongakuka wo oboete utacchao! Nee, shopan tte shitteru? Porando no sakkyokuka nanda yo Kore wa "nokutaan no ni ban" Nijuu ichiban made aru yo! Ee, hontou~!? Bahha no "menuetto" wa (Nanto) Sanbyaku nen mo mae ni Oku san ni sasageta Love Song da yo Nante romantikku! (Suteki!) Tatta hitotsu dake jibun dake no One Note One Life Kanadete iku yo Hitori hitori no oto ga kasanari tsunagatte Umareru haamonii Ookii oto chiisai oto takai oto hikui oto Minna chigau kedo daiji na oto sa Hayakute mo yukkuri demo yasunde mo iinda yo Hikaru senritsu wa hibiki tsudzukeru "Eriize no Tame ni" wa beetooben ga Kanawanu koibito e ateta rabu songu Jitsu wa dare ga "Eriize" na no ka Nazo no mama no misuterii "Hakucho no Mizuumi" wa chaikofusukii da yo Kanashii koi no monogatari Sandai baree no hitotsu sa Tatta hitotsu dake kagayaiteru One Note One Life Sagashite iku yo Hitori Hitori no oto ga atsumari tsunagatte Umareru haamonii Tanoshii oto Kanashii oto Akarui oto Kurai oto Minna chigau kedo taisetsu na oto sa Naite mo waratte mo okotte mo ii nda yo Hikaru senritsu ni kawatteku kara Seniors/AikoDovoruzaaku no "Shin-sekai yori" Momoko/MaayaJitsu wa kikansha daisuki de Momoko/MaayaIma de iu tokoro no tecchan Tsugumi/MomoeOhige ga kawaii "Toruko Koushinkyoku" wa mootsaruto! Minna mo shitteiru tensai ongakuka Jitsu wa uresen nerai no yashinka de chaato mezashite Manande manande manande manande manande ne!!! Tatta hitotsu dake jibun dake no One Note One Life kanadete iku yo Hitotsu hitotsu no oto ga kasanari tsunagatte Umareru shinfonii Foruteshimo Pianisshimo Mezo piano Forute Minna chigau no sa tsumari jiyuu sa Daruseenyo dakaapo mo kurikaeshi torai sa Hikaru senritsu wo mezashi tsudukeru |-|Kanji= ベートーベン、シューベルト、 バッハ、ハイドン、モーツァルト 偉大な音楽家を覚えて歌っちゃお！ ねぇ、ショパンって知ってる？ ポーランドの作曲家なんだよ これは「ノクターンの2番」 「21番」まであるよ！ (え、本当～！？) バッハの「メヌエット」は (なんと) 300年も前に 奥さんに捧げたLove Songだよ なんてロマンティック！ (すてき！) たった一つだけ　自分だけの One Note One Life　奏でていくよ ひとりひとりの 音が重なりつながって 生まれるハーモニー 大きい音　小さい音 高い音　低い音 みんな違うけど　大事な音さ 速くても　ゆっくりでも 休んでもいいんだよ 光る旋律は響き続ける 「エリーゼのために」はベートーベンが 叶わぬ恋人へ宛てたラブソング 実は誰が「エリーゼ」なのか 謎のままの　ミステリー 「白鳥の湖」はチャイコフスキーだよ 悲しい恋の物語 3大バレエの一つさ たった一つだけ　輝いてる One Note One Life　探していくよ ひとりひとりの もっと沢山の歌詞は ※ Mojim.com 音が集まりつながって 生まれるハーモニー 楽しい音 悲しい音 明るい音 暗い音 みんな違うけど　大切な音 泣いても 笑っても 怒ってもいいんだよ 光る旋律に 変わってくから ドヴォルザークの「新世界より」 実は機関車大好きで 今で言うところの鉄っちゃん おヒゲが可愛い 「トルコ行進曲」はモーツァルト！ みんなも知っている 天才音楽家 実は売れ線狙いの野心家で トップチャート目指して 学んで　学んで 学んで　学んで 学んでね！！！ たった一つだけ　自分だけの One Note One Life　奏でていくよ ひとつひとつの　音が重なり繋がって 生まれる　シンフォニー フォルテッシモ ピアニッシモ メゾピアノ フォルテ みんな違うのさ　つまり自由さ ダルセーニョも　ダカーポも 繰り返しトライさ 光る旋律を目指し続ける |-|English= Beethoven, Schubert Bach, Haydn, Mozart Remember these great musicians and sing! Hey, do you know Chopin? He's a Polish composer That's "Nocturne No.2" It's up to "21"! (Eh?! Really?!) Bach's "Minuet" is (somehow) A love song dedicated to his wife From 300 years ago How romantic! (How lovely!) Only one, only yourself One Note One Life Play it One by one The sounds will overlap each other A harmony is born Loud sounds, quiet sounds High sounds, low sounds Everyone is different but each sound is important Even if it's fast or if it's slow You can still rest The glowing melody will continue to ring "Fur Elise" is Beethoven's Love song to an unreachable lover Anyways, who is "Elise" A mystery is a mystery "Swan Lake" is Tchaikovsky's Very sad love story It's one of the 3 biggest ballets Only one shines One Note One Life is what I'm looking for One by one The sounds gather and connect together A harmony is born Fun sounds Sad sounds Bright sounds Dark sounds Everyone is different but each sound is important When you cry When you laugh When you're angry it's okay The glowing melody is changing Dvoraks "New World" Is actually about the love of locomotives Even now you call them trainspotters His beard is cute "The Turkish March" is Mozarts! Everyone knows it He's a genius musician Who's actually an ambitious person who aims to sell well Aim for the top charts! Learn Learn Learn Learn Learn!!! Only one, only yourself One Note One Life Play it One by one the sounds will overlap and connect together A symphony is born Fortessimo Pianissimo Mezzo piano Forte Everyone is different but I mean that's freedom Dal segno and da capo Mean repeat or try again Continue aiming to be a glowing melody Trivia # This song talks about how each person can be different like in the style of music. Just like how each musician has their own style of music and that music can take it's own form. # The melodic solfege is Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do. # Every time they introduce a new composition, the melody will play in the background. # When they sing "You can still rest" it's a pun on the musical symbol which literally means "rest". Music Terms Definitions * Beethoven, Schubert, Bach, Haydn, Mozart, Chopin, Tchaikovsky and Dvorak are all composers. * Harmony = When you place music notes together to create a different effect * Symphony = A music composition for an orchestra * Fortessimo = Very loud * Pianissimo = Very soft * Mezzo Piano = Moderately soft * Forte = Loud * Dal segno = Repeat from the point with sign (The symbol is an S with a line striking through it diagonally) * Da capo = Repeat from the beginning [[Category:Lyrics] Category:Sakura Gakuin Lyrics